Safe Journey
by Ellivia22
Summary: Not even death is going to stop me from saying "I'm sorry." Warning: character death. R&R


(A/N: Hello all! I hope you are have a great week. And as always, I hope you like this story. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: Suite Life is still not mine :(

****Safe Journey****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Cody****

My eyes scan the numerous faces in the crowd. The anger continues to build as I am unable to find the person that I'm looking for. Along with the anger is a feeling of disappointment and abandonment. Why did he bother to drive me here if he wasn't planning to support me?

"Mr. Martin, this is your last question. You answer it correctly then you will be the winner."

I stop looking for my brother and focus my attention on Dr. Alvarez at the podium. My heart is thudding hard in my chest. If I answer this question, I will win this year's Science Olympiad. I wish that Bailey was here to see this, but she's back in Kettlecorn until our competition at the Mathlympics next week. Most importantly I wish that Zack was here to support me, but I have no idea where he is. I know he considers this stuff boring, but I wish he cared enough about me to support me anyway.

"What temperature is the same on both the Fahrenheit and Celsius scale?"

Luckily I only have to search my brain briefly for the right answer. "-40 degrees."

"Congratulations Mr. Martin. You are the winner of this year's Science Olympiad."

A young woman comes over and hands me a beautiful gold trophy. I force a smile on my face as people clap and cheer and my picture is taken over and over again. It is such an honor to win such a competition like this, yet I can't help but feel extremely hurt and angry. This is an important time in my life and once again he's not there to support me-nobody is. Mom had a performance she couldn't get out of and Dad is on tour. Zack was the only person I had left, yet he's nowhere in sight. When I find my twin, I'm going to let him have it.

****Zack****

I lean against the wall and grin flirtatiously at the beautiful brunette at the snack bar. I still really miss Maya, but for some reason talking to this girl is making me feel better. I'm done fooling around with girls, but at the same time I'm not going to rush into a relationship either. Yet, I would definitely would like to get to know this girl. Even better she doesn't live that far from Boston.

"So Drea. I'd really would like to get to know you. Think you could give me your number?"

She scribbles on a small piece of paper, her brown hair falling in her face. She really is beautiful. Right when I am about to grab the piece of paper, I am pulled roughly away by the arm. I send the pretty girl an apologetic smile and turn my attention on whoever grabbed me. The person has lead me to a corner. That person is Cody. I am about to yell at him for ruining my chance with Drea, but close my mouth when I actually look at my twin.

The depths of Cody's blue eyes are so full of hatred and abandonment it hurts to look. He has a scowl on his face. Usually I'm the intimidating one, but the way Cody is glaring at me, I can't help but cower.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Hey Codes. How did you do?"

"I won the competition, not that you give a damn!"

I avoid is glare. He has every right to be angry. I should've watched him compete, even if I don't care about what he's competing for. That was the whole reason I drove him in the first place. I actually planned to watch him compete. I just got distracted by the beautiful girl at the snack bar.

I swallow hard. I try to apologize, but the words won't come out. I haven't had much practice in this department. I look at him indignantly. "Hey I was still here! I took the time out of my busy schedule to drive you here!"

"That's because I bribed you with $25 since you wouldn't let me borrow the replacement car that Mom and Dad bought us. The car I so generously gave to you even after you destroyed the first one!" Cody shoots back. "That's all you care about: women and money!"

I force the tears back, which isn't easy. This argument is almost worse than the one we had when Cody lost his internship. I can feel his absolute fury and disappointment. The pain that is building inside me is beyond anything I've ever felt before. I'm sure Cody is feeling it too, but doesn't care.

I struggle to find my voice. "Cody I-."

He cuts me off. "Save your excuses, Zack. I don't want to hear them from a selfish jerk like you!" I wince as his words cut me deep. "For years I've kept my mouth shut and never told you what I really think of you, but I can't do that anymore."

I try so hard to sound angry, but it's becoming impossible. For once I am unable to fight back. My insides are collapsing because of the pain. "And w-what is it that you think of me?"

"I hate your fucking guts! Just ONCE I'd like you to be there for me when I really need you. Just ONCE I'd like to know that you give a damn about me, but you don't. You only care about yourself!"

Cody's voice is full of venom. I want to believe that since I can feel him now that he doesn't mean it. But he does. Yet I can't help but hope. "You don't mean that. You didn't mean it when we were at the science lab and you don't mean it now."

"Want a bet?" Then Cody storms towards the door and out of the building.

Numbly I follow him, my heart shredding with each step I take. He hates me.

ZCZ

My hands are gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles are white. My blue eyes are blazing, my teeth gritted. From appearances it looks like I'm pissed off. The reality is, I'm hurting so much I can barely stand it. A single sentence continues to ring over and over in my head like a broken record.

__I hate your fucking guts!__

I glance briefly at the person who spoke those words. My twin is staring moodily out the window, an identical angry expression on his face. I sigh and turn my attention back on the road.

During the whole car ride I've been trying to tell Cody how much he's really hurt me, but the words refuse to come out. I've never been good at showing emotion. At the same time, I feel like I deserve it. I haven't been a good brother to him. __I love you__. I say in his mind. All I get in response is a stony silence.

"****ZACK! LOOK OUT!****"

My heart thuds in my chest as the car in the lane heading the opposite direction swerves towards us. A drunk driver. I swerve, but too late.

****CRASH!****

My body jerks forward painfully because of the impact. Then everything goes black.

****Cody****

The world starts to spin as soon as I open my eyes. My whole body throbs in agony. My mind tries to register on what just happen. As I struggle to breathe and take in the wreckage and my injures I remember everything.

The drunk driver. The accident. The bright lights heading in our direction. My heart clenches. Where's Zack? Where is my twin? Is he okay? Is he still alive? The ground is quickly turning red from the blood that is leaving my body.

Using all the strength I can muster I lift my head. Scattered remains of the accident lie around me. Somehow I was ejected from the car. A blurry figure is lying a few feet away from me. I'd recognize him anywhere.

"Zack," I moan weakly.

I ignore the excruciating pain that sears through my body. I manage to pull myself over to my brother. My heart drops to my stomach once I reach him. Zack's body is pale and still. His face is chalky white, his eyes closed. Tears spill from my eyes. __No. It can't be true. He can't be-__

I shake him. "Zack! Zack wake up! Don't leave me!" No response. A sob escapes my throat. Our twin connection is gone. I can't hear his thoughts or feel him anymore. That means he's…

I lay my head on his still chest. The tears fall ever faster down my face. It's getting harder to breathe. I know I'm not going to make it either. All I am able to think about is all the horrible things I said to my brother. Words I regret saying with all my heart. I had really hurt him. I could tell by the look on his face, and the anguish in his voice. No matter how angry he made me, I had no right to say that to him. And now I'll never get the chance to apologize for all the horrible things I said. Now that he's gone forever, I have never felt so alone. My world has ended now that he's no longer here. I wish with all my heart that I had my brother back.

As my breathing starts to slow down, I decide to apologize anyway. I want to make things right, and I'm not going to let death stop me. I choke on a sob, making the ability to breathe nearly impossible. "I'm so s-sorry, Zack. You were right. I didn't mean it."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

A white glow suddenly appears in front of me, blinding me for a split second. Once my vision clears there is no doubt who is kneeling beside me. But that's impossible!

"Z-Zack?" I mumble in disbelief. I look back at the body I'm laying on then at the pale figure in despair. "W-what are you still doing here?"

My twin smiles sadly. "I'm here to make sure you have a safe journey."

"So you're like my angel?"

"Something like that."

My vision starts to grow foggy as more blood leaves my body. "Zack, I'm scared," I whisper.

He reaches over and kisses my forehead gently. His touch is ice cold, but I feel a little better at the same time. "I know, Cody. But I'll be with you. I promise."

Zack's words are comforting. I feel less scared. I'm willing to let go as long as he stays with me. "I love you," I barely mange to utter. "So very much."

"I love you too, little brother. Always will." He gives me one last smile. "Take my hand."

I grasp his hand with the last of my strength. A bright light flashes in front of me. I enter everlasting peace with my brother forever by my side.

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
